A Work Without Borders: Exploration of the Literary Form Volume 1
by SpongebobandBowserForLife
Summary: nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga


The night fell dark and edgy. Albuquerge lay in slumber... except for Walter White Jr., who lay in bed awake worrying about the recent feuding between his usually loving parents. Why me? he thought, his palsy-addled cerebrum working furiously to no avail. He gazed at the oranments of his room, at everything he had accumulated since childhood. He got out of bed on a whim and poened the chest with his old toys in it. Near the bottom his scrounging hand came opon a hard plastic horse; he blusehd and the memory.

"Why the fuck did Marie think I wanted a pony? TGetting and liking a pony sounds like something that a gay person would do." he thought aloud.

"Oh I know your thraight!" came a coice that made Walt Jr. leap with gfirght.

"Who said that?... Mom?" The young Walt was very confused... and aroused.

"Oj ith justh me. Didn't you know I could talk?" Walt shuddered at the realization that the voice was coming from the toy in his hand. He pulled the hand and accompanying toy out of the chest and placed the equine on the cloof.

"z...I had no idea. Whoare you and what's happening?"

"My name ith Twitht and it'th really hard to breathee in there! Thith platith ith tho hot, too! Ponyville is tho mutch cooler than there! Do you even get thnow?"

"But... why are you alkiv? Did someone give me a roofei or something? Am I even awake? … How do you know I'm straight?"

The small horse giggled and responged:

"Becauth I've theen you playing with yourthetlf, thilly! That'th an old cheth and there are holth in it! But ith ok. I've been through worth , muth worth. Can you make me big again?" This last comment somehow made Walter Jr.'s special parts big. He stiller uncomfortably and said, "What are you going to do if you're big again? You don't have to poop or anything you do?"

"I can't hugh you when I'm tho shthall, thilly! That'sth all I have wanted to do for that thatht ten yearth." Her imploring look and the possibility or losing his virginity drove Walt to seriously consider cearching for a way.

"Uh, ok. I'll see what I can do. Try to stay quiet though, and stay here. My parents are probably still awake."

"I'm Flyynn by the way," he added with a smile.

"No you aren't you thilly gooth!" The horses laugh warmed Walt's hearth. :"I'm Twitht."

By this point convinced that he was dreaming or drugged, Walt walted out the door and closed it ever so etenderly. He tiptoed (to the extent that a cerebral plaltic [sic?] can tiptoe) inot the basement where his father kept his chemistry supplies, hoping that something there would be able to make Thith a big fuckable pony again. Think what he could tell his friends!

Somehow, the ffect of his pseudonymic namesake had avoided Walt entirely. The dumb idiot hastily grabbed a packet of white power and hurried back up to his room, him being not the chemistal genuis his cather was. panting Slightly he came back into his room and poured some of the powder into his hand and helf it out for Twitht to eat.  
"Thith tasthts just like Pinkie'th … ooh" She sawayed a little and grabbed onto Walt's shoe (why was hwe waring shoes to bed) for support. Within esconds she began to grow rapidly.

"I can't believe it's working!... um, can I put my dick in you, please! I just can't keep-"

Before Flan could finnish, Twist's rising head knicked into his chin and he fell over.

"I don't know what went tho wrong! What ith this sthtuff you gave me?" But she didn't seem upset; the pone looked the happiest Walt had ever seen her.

"This isn't a quote just ignore it I fucked it up

The horrendously eroticized Walter Jr. reach up and grabbed the horses mane, having freed himself from his pants, and attempted to slip into the Twisty Canyon. But the job porved very difficult for someone so hopelessly retardred. Twist laughed fome more and her head hitting the ceiling soptted her laugheter, but the brittle ceiling vgave way under her expanstin.

"Oh shit there's no way mom and wad aren't going to notice this..."

"Ith ok. Thith will be worth it!" If she made an expression, Walt could no longer see it. He had nearly fallen and began to shout with alamr.

At this point, Big Papa Walter White had rushed into the room in alarm, but he couldn't even see his sun ; wAlter Jr. was hanging un in the room above. Walt sr. simply collapsed from chock and probably cancer.

"You wanted to have thome fun?"

"Shit, what's going on?"

"How about you loth your virginity in a dfifferent way? Really freak you r frienth out!"

Without waiting for a response the kinky horse hoisted the trembling Walt Jr. with a forehoof and lodged him into her now cavernous anus, headfirtht. His response was mudffled and inaudible. She squirmed with delight, now the size of the house and twich as horny, and took a great leap forward, crushing a poorly placed RV and another house and jostling Walter Jr, who we can only assume was not fapping curiously.

The horse let out a moan of passion and continued to grow. She bounded quickly and soon reached doumtoon Albuguerque.

Fin


End file.
